wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рыцарь смерти
Смерть. Хотя солнце согревает мое лицо, мое сердце сковано могильным льдом. Моя душа живет, но мое высушенное тело - жестокая издёвка над героем, которым я когда-то был. Я не знаю любви, не знаю веселья, в моих чувствах лишь ненависть к тем, кто сотворил это со мной. Не стой у меня на пути, моя месть не знает друзей... только врагов. ''World of Warcraft Death Knight Legendary Class T-Shirt | spec = Кровь (танк) Лед (мили ДД) Нечестивость (мили ДД) | resource = Руны, Runic Power | attribute = Сила | armor = Латы | weapon = Древковое, Одноручные или Двуручные Мечи, Топоры и Дробящие | skill = , , }} thumb|Новая классовая иконка. 'Рыцарь смерти''' — игровой класс в игре World of Warcraft и класс персонажей во вселенной Warcraft, в World of Warcraft он добавлен с выходом World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Это — первый героический класс в игре, персонажи которого создаются сразу 55 уровня и достигают 58 уровня по окончании серии обязательных заданий. До выхода Mists of Pandaria игрок мог создать лишь одного Рыцаря смерти на аккаунте, сейчас же не ограничено. Описание с официального сайта Когда Король-лич потерял контроль над рыцарями смерти, его бывшие приспешники пожелали отомстить за весь ужас, сотворенный по его приказу. После отмщения рыцари смерти оказались неприкаянными, потеряв все: и дом, и смысл жизни. Один за другим они проникали на земли живых в поисках новой цели.''http://eu.battle.net/wow/ru/game/class/death-knight История Рыцарь смерти - это название является общим для нескольких орденов могущественных некромантов. Эти ордены имеют несколько общих черт. Неубиваемая армия Орды Изначально Рыцари смерти были созданы Гул'даном в качестве мощных воинов Орды для Оргрима Молот Рока. Эти Рыцари смерти были сотворены путем помещения душ убитых чернокнижников Теневого Совета в трупы павших Штормградских воинов, первым из которых был Терон Кровожад. В отличии от современных Рыцарей смерти Плети, эти омерзительные злодеи не были закаленными воинами; они были коварными некромантами, обладавшими отличным умом и огромной магической силой. Они часто проявляли насилие и реанимировали трупы вражеских солдат, чтобы использовать их как своих безмозглых мертвяков-прислужников. Значительная часть этих Рыцарей смерти была уничтожена во время и после Второй Войны Альянсом, остальные же были преобразованы в личей при помощи Кил'джедена. Офицеры на службе у Короля Лича Спустя годы после разрушения Дренора, чрезвычайно могущественный Король-лич создал новое поколение Рыцарей смерти: жестоких и беспощадных рунических воинов Плети. Первым и величайшим из них был выбранный Королем-личом принц Артас Менетил, некогда могущественный паладин Серебряной Длани, пожертвовавший своей душой ради обладания руническим мечом Ледяной Скорбью в отчаянной попытке спасти свой народ. Другие рыцари так же были паладинами, чьи души были искажены Ледяным Троном Warcraft III |accessdate=2009-06-20}}. В отличии от Рыцарей смерти Гул'Дана, эти темные воины обладают нечестивой силой; однако они не обладают свободой воли и их умы непреклонно подчиняются сознанию Короля-лича. Несмотря на это, некоторые влиятельные смертные, заинтересованные в бессмертии, безвозмездно отдают свои души Королю-личу для её достижения. На протяжение многих лет, после того, как Артас разрушил Ледяной Трон и слился с Королем-Личом, сила и ярость рыцарей смерти только росла. Сейчас эти безжалостные крестоносцы проклятых с нетерпением ожидают команды Короля-Лича к новому высвобождению их ярости на Азерот. В отличие от рыцарей смерти Старой Орды, рыцари Плети не ограничены в использовании заклинаний дальнего действия. Так же они не знают усталости и значительно сильнее, быстрее и ловчее, чем были при жизни. Однако оба поколения одинаково разрушительны и ужасающи на поле боя. Blizzard |accessdate=2009-06-20}} Рыцари Черного Клинка Акеруса ]] Новую группу Рыцарей смерти Акеруса позже создал Король-Лич в гарнизоне Чёрного Оплота Акеруса для своей главной цели - нападения на Часовню Последней Надежды и уничтожения Серебряного Рассвета. В дополнении Wrath of the Lich King эти Рыцари смерти освобождаются от воли Короля-Лича и вступают в союз со своими бывшими фракциями. Работающие в тесном сотрудничестве под руководством Верховного Лорда Дариона Могрейна и поддержанные Серебряным Авангардом, вновь освобожденные Рыцари смерти начали свой поход в Нордскол. Рыцари Чёрного Клинка - это фракция, состоящая из отступников, избавившихся от контроля Короля-Лича после битвы за Часовню Последней Надежды. Во главе с Верховным Лордом Дарионом Могрейном, Рыцари Чёрного Клинка объединились с Альянсом и Ордой при помощи Верховного Лорда Тириона Фордринга и Ордена Серебряной Длани, и пообещали сыграть свою роль в борьбе со своим бывшим хозяином, Королем-Личом. Главная база Чёрный Оплот Акеруса была отобрана у Плети после освобождения. Следует отметить, что Рыцари Черного Клинка не разделяются на фракции, как Альянс и Орда. В контексте геймплея, созданный игроком Рыцарь смерти все еще принадлежит Альянсу или Орде в зависимости от выбора расы/фракции. Расы Все расы, созданные до ''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria могут быть рыцарями смерти, и будут иметь следующие стартовые атрибуты: Выдающиеся Рыцари смерти Обзор героического класса Рыцари смерти в World of Warcraft - это новый класс, отражающий их предыдущие инкарнации. В дополнение к сильным способностям ближнего боя и ношению латной брони эти воины могут использовать темную магию. Используя рунную систему магии рыцари смерти могут применять нечистые, кровавые и ледяные заклинания. Критерий создания рыцаря смерти - существование персонажа более 55 уровня на аккаунте игрока.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/deathknight/gameplay.xml. Как начать играть рыцарем смерти Рыцари смерти - это первый героический класс в World of Warcraft. Рыцарь смерти начинает на 55 уровне в локации Акерус: Черный оплот - в Восточных Чумных Землях, с готовыми к использованию заклинаниями и способностями, а так же с сетом обычного снаряжения. Когда вы покинете Черный оплот, вы получите полный сет редкого снаряжения. Проходя квесты рыцарей смерти в некрополисе и окружающих зонах персонаж научится обращаться с силой рыцарей смерти и использовать его новые силы ради Короля-Лича. По квестам рыцари смерти отправятся за некрополис, в зону Анклава Алого ордена. Класс Рыцарей смерти разблокируется, когда у игрока на аккаунте появится персонаж 55 уровня. После патча 5.3.0 больше не действует запрет на создание более одного Рыцаря смерти в области. Не считая Пандаренов (которые появились позже дополнения Wrath of the Lich King), для класса Рыцарей смерти нет расовых ограничений. Система рун Рыцари смерти используют уникальную систему магии, основанную на рунах. Существуют три типа рун: кровавые, ледяные и нечистые, каждая из которых имеет свой цвет и символ. Использование определенных способностей выдает как минимум одну руну, начиная кулдаун в 10 секунд, после которого руны обновляются. Рыцарь смерти может использовать некоторые заклинания, чтобы превратить руну в Руну Смерти, которая может быть использована как кровавая, ледяная или нечистая руна. Когда Рыцарь смерти использует рунную способность против противника, он получает Руническую Силу, которая используется некоторыми способностями. Все способности, использующие Руническую Силу, такие как Лик смерти, тратят определенное её количество. Рыцарь смерти не может перераспределить количество и тип рун - они зафиксированы по две руны каждого типа.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=8202574912&pageNo=1&sid=2000#10 Оригинальное окно для рыцарей смерти, показанное на BlizzCon было изменено после просьб игроков, поскольку оно было неудобным для показа рунной силы. Гравирование - это профессия, доступная только рыцарям смерти, проводящая пермаментное зачарование оружия. Оно работают так же, как и зачарования проводимые Наложением Чар, но могут использоваться только тем, кто их наложил, и ориентированы именно на Рыцарей смерти. Они работают независимо от рунной системы. Роль игроков, играющих за рыцарей смерти В основном Рыцари смерти могут быть представлены как гибридный класс ближнего боя, совмещающий в себе роли как бойца, так и танка, подобно классу Воинов. Они надевают латные доспехи и способны использовать как по оружию в каждой руке, так и двуручное оружие. Подобно друидам, танки-Рыцари смерти не используют щит, полагаясь на высокую защиту и высокий шанс уклониться и парировать, а так же на комбинацию способностей, наносящих высокий урон, в дополнение к способностям, повышающим их угрозу, таких как Смерть и разложение и Удар Смерти, чтобы набирать и сохранять аггро. Специализации :Для полного списка всех способностей и способностей, доступных в каждой из специализаций, смотрите Способности рыцаря смерти Кровь A dark guardian who manipulates and corrupts life energy to sustain self in the face of an enemy onslaught. Blood is the death knight tanking spec, primarily amplifying the death knight's melee spells, weapons, and abilities. It enhances tanking abilities and provides new abilities to use, such as Bone Shield and Vampiric Blood. As the name suggests, the special abilities it grants are based on the Blood Runes. Blood has a prominent health-regeneration theme, as well as providing healing utility to party and raids. It also has some very useful buffs and debuffs, such as Scarlet Fever. Лед An icy harbinger of doom, channeling runic power and delivering vicious weapon strikes. Frost has many control elements, with a strong critical-strike/bonus-damage theme, and enhances the dual-weapon and two-weapon DPS abilities. It provides some very powerful direct damage abilities like Frost Strike and Howling Blast. Нечестивость A master of death and decay, spreading infection and controlling undead minions to do bidding. Unholy has a heavy focus on diseases and related abilities, with AoE, spell damage shielding, and mobility-improvement sub-themes. It enhances the death knight's diseases and damage over time spells, as well as improving summoned minions. It also provides the death knight with a ghoul who is a permanent pet, and a gargoyle guardian he or she can summon. Raid and party utility is granted by a 4% increased physical damage debuff, Ebon Plaguebringer. Гравирование thumb|Гравирование Runeforging allows the death knight to permanently enchant their weapon with enchants that are typically more powerful than enchants available to other classes. Death Knights can wear Relics in their ranged slot, but Relics are not enchant-able. A weapon can have an enchant from either runeforging or from Enchanting, but not both together (the runeforging enchants are always better). A player will have to be near a runeforge in order to forge a rune onto their weapon. Once a weapon has been engraved with a rune it is impossible for the rune to be removed, though it can be changed at a runeforge. Also even if it is not soulbound, once a weapon has been engraved with a rune it is impossible for that weapon to be traded. Мелочи * The original concept for making a death knight was for the player to sacrifice a pre-existing level 80 character in order to create the death knight. This idea was later scrapped. * The orc Death Knights are voiced by Danilo Di Julio. * A generic male Death Knight are voiced by Rena Durham. * The Death Knight mob are voiced by Lani Minella. Галерея File:BloodChill.jpg|A worgen death knight versus a forsaken spellcaster. File:JarrodGravon.jpg|Jarrod Gravon, another worgen death knight. File:Ahkara.jpg|Ahkara, a draenei death knight. File:Skaala of the Somber Watch TCG.JPG|Skaala of the Somber Watch, another draenei death knight. File:Brumdor Dreadforge TCG.jpg|Brumdor Dreadforge, a dwarf death knight. File:Shanis Bladefall TCG.jpg|Shanis Bladefall, a night elf death knight. File:Shield of Distortion TCG.jpg|A blood elf death knight. File:Runes1.jpg|Runes as shown at BlizzCon 2007 (outdated). File:Betaframe.jpg|Early beta frame removed due to pet difficulties (outdated). File:Elderguard brennan.jpg|Elderguard Brennan, a forsaken death knight. File:Death Knight.jpg|A draenei death knight. Концепт арт Image:Death Knight06.jpg|Рыцарь смерти Image:Death Knight02.jpg|Рыцарь смерти Image:DeathKnightRaneman2.jpg|Рыцарь смерти. Художник Raneman Image:DeathKnightRaneman.jpg|Рыцарь смерти. Художник Raneman Image:Female Deathknight.jpg|Рыцарь смерти женщина. Художник Raneman Видео 425px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * Смотрите также *Death Knight builds *Death knight organizations *List of death knights *Death Knoob Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Death Knight Категория:Героический класс Категория:Wrath of the Lich King Категория:Плеть Категория:Классы Категория:Рыцари смерти Категория:Классы WoW